The Moonscar Massacre - Part l
''"The Moonscar Massacre - Part l" ''by TheDarkCat97 Chapter 1: Like Mother, Like Son In the 1790s, Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree were among a village of peaceful settlers who lived on Moonscar Island and worshiped a cat god. During their harvest feast, Morgan Moonscar and his crew attacked and pillaged their village. They drove all the settlers (except Lena and Simone) into the bayou, where the villagers were devoured by alligators while a horrified Simone and Lena watched from behind a tree. Devastated and vengeful over what the pirates had done to their friends and their home, Simone and Lena "uttered a curse on the pirates" to the cat god, seeking revenge. The cat god granted their wish by transforming Lena and Simone into werecat-like monsters, who proceeded to drain Moonscar and his pirates. They later discovered the cat god cursed them as well, requiring that they drain victims' life energy every harvest moon to survive. So for the next two centuries, Simone and Lena did exactly that. If there were no victims around, Lena would find and lure tourists and visitors to the island to drain. At some unspecified point, they also granted Jacques immortality, as they needed a ferry driver to transport lured outsiders. One evening around October, Simone (while in her cat creature form) gave birth to a boy, and simply named him Oscar. Oscar dons the same gold hair as Simone's with baby blue eyes and a thin build. He grew up learning how to track down victim-after-victim while protecting his home, he even went as far as to teach himself how to climb trees and swing from branch-to-branch, even the Gardner Beau Neville described Oscar's methods of survival as that of a squirrel or a monkey. Despite his amazing athleticism and stamina, he has been born with the same curse that Simone has been inflicted with, since she had now passed it on to Oscar through child birth. When he first noticed this was during the night of his tenth birthday, he woke up from a nightmare and felt a sharp pain all over his stomach. He went to rush into the bathroom, thinking that he was about to vomit, but he thought wrong when he began to notice that the pain was also in his hand. He saw that his fingernails were growing sharp, and his hand and arm was growing hair. He began to grow hysterical and as tears of pain, confusion, and terror rolled down his cheeks, he began to slowly, and agonizingly transform from his human form, into that of a ferocious cat creature. At first, the transformations were slow and painful, then he'd loose control of his mind under the glow of a full moon, like any other werewolf in movies or stories. But then as he grew older and more wiser, he had learned to control his transformations, or "channel his energy", and had developed the ability to speak in his cat creature form, but his voice would be slight deeper and almost in that gravel, monster tone mixed with his human sounding voice, like a symbiote. Around the time he's seventeen, he had learned that his mother died in a battle against a group called, "Mystery Inc.", and had become both saddened and furious about his mother death, and swore revenge on Mystery Inc. for the brutal end of the woman that gave birth to him. But, he does appreciate the company of Beau, who now became his guardian, despite being a human himself. October 23rd, 2020, became the year Oscar grew thirty-years-old. He's now a fully grown man, holding a job as the local caretaker of the Moonscar Mansion. Despite having an irritable and brutal personality, and does get overprotective of his plants, Beau has a father-and-son relationship with Oscar, and is willing enough to keep his opposed secret of being a cat creature between the two of them. Oscar got dressed in his clothes, a red T-shirt and a pair of blue Jeans, and began walking out the front door, where he is sees Beau doing his job. "Don't you ever get tired of gardening?" he asked, "It's the middle of Summer break, you should be down at Bourbon Street having a ball." "Just doing my job." Beau replied, "Besides, I want it to look nice for when the guests arrive." "Guests?" Oscar asked with a look of confusion. Then it hits him. "Oh, yeah, it's that time of the month! I forgot all about it." "You need those people's life force to survive, right?" Beau asked. "After all, you are one of those cat things." Oscar's smirk dropped, then looked upon the yard of the mansion, "Yep, like my mother." He then remembers the many times his mother taught him how to drain a man's life force to sustain his youth, practically feeding off of the many people they have murdered. He didn't like the feeling of it at first, but he did need to survive, so he tried feeding off of wild pigs and other wild life so that he can sustain his hunger, and his youth. "*sigh* You miss her, do you?" Beau asked, he just noticed the look on his face. "I still remember her, even when I try not to. I just can't stop thinking about the time I found out I'm one of them. It was an autumn night and-" Beau then interrupts Oscar, "I know how you feel, it's hard to have a normal life when your going out draining everyone right-and-left. But don't you worry about nothin', your secrets safe with me." "Thanks Beau, I knew I can count on you." Beau smiles, "Aw, ain't nonthin'. Blue balls ain't nothin' but a dry moose. Now go on and get ready, ferry should be arriving about ten minutes." Oscar nods and his confident smirk comes back, "Alright, but I'll have to warn the others, they need to feed too." "Others?" Beau asked. "The cat creatures that took residents here. Turns out there were some cultists who worshipped the same cat god as mine, and I decided to make my appearance known, and they were granted with immortality." "Like Jacques?" Beau asked. "Yes, but now they made me their official high priest of the cult because of it. How awesome is that? We have some cult on our side." "A cult?" Beau replied, "That's cool, I guess." he paused, "Oh, I almost forgot, I had placed a note on the kitchen counter. Be sure to read it." "Thanks." Oscar says before getting in his car and driving off listening to P.O.D. He drove down the dirt road and found himself deep in the wilderness of Moonscar Island. He then turns the car off, opens and shuts the door as he gets out, and continues to walk through the woods as he listens to the wilderness around him. He can now see that the sun is beginning to set, and then travels deeper and deeper into the forest until he sees an orange glow through the trees. As he walked up to whatever's glowing in the distance, he discovers a couple of tents and coolers filled with a couple of drinks like sodas and water. Oscar can see that this was the cult, just chilling out in front of the campfire. He walked up to them, and they all greeted him. "There are guests on the island, you guys ready?" He asked. "Yes," one of the cultists, Troy Marco, replied in his usual raspy voice due to chain-smoking. Troy is a young man with a buzzcut and Satanic tattoos all over his arms, chest, back, legs and neck. He's, apparently, the guy who people would come to when they want the job done, specifically the "tracker" of the group, he wore a black tank top with grey Jeans. "it's about time they'd showed up. We had to stuff our faces with these marshmallows and hot dogs all night. But as you can tell, this kind of food isn't helping at all." They went with Oscar towards the mansion and waited for the right time to strike in their cat creature states, until they can see that the lights in the upstairs bedrooms were on. They morph into their cat creature form (with Oscar ripping his shirt off as usual) and began prowling around the mansion, trying not to be seen by the remaining guests inside. The rest of the guests were fishermen, so they went out near the loading docks with flashlights trying to catch some fish (maybe out to catch Big Mona). Then Oscar got the idea to climb up a nearby tree and peer through the window with a pair of binoculars. In the well lit room, a blond-haired woman was awaiting her husband's return from his fishing trip with his friend, who's a beer-swelling redneck. She's talking on the phone with her friends back in her hometown of Gates County, North Carolina. Oscar then swings from tree-to-tree to get to the window and creep inside, not making as much noise as possible. He then places both of his clawed hands on her shoulders as she continues to look in the mirror, and this is where she sees Oscar in the mirror, draining her life force from behind. This prompt the cult to enter the house, with Troy entering by opening the living room window, Kevin, another cult member, entered through the window in the basement, Sarah, one of the female cult members, entered through the cat flap (despite getting stuck), and Michael, yet another cult member, entered through the front door. Every cult member entered through every entering of the mansion. There, they quietly drained every human guest in the mansion, retaining their youth and sustaining their hunger. Once the humans have been drained, Beau finally entered and saw the cult and Oscar - back in human form - chilling in the living room watching football with Oscar, a can of beer in his right hand. "I can see you guys cleaned house." Beau replied. "Yep," Oscar said after drinking his beer, "everything was a smashing success. By the way, did you get finished with that garden of yours?" "Everything has been planted, watered, and bloomed. Just be sure not to eat my plants, I know you cats like to do that stuff." Oscar rolled his eyes with a smile, "Okay, I surrender, I'm gonna be heading out to New Orleans tomorrow, wanna come with?" "Sure, why not?" Beau agreed, "Besides, I gotta get some things from a couple of stores down at Bourbon Street." "Me too," Oscar said, "I'm running out of Voodoo items for my mother's alter. You know how the cat god works, you give him something to give him power, and he will grant your greatest desires." "I thought it was the power of the necklace you got from your mom." Beau replied, pointing at Oscar's cat necklace. "Oh, this?" Oscar asked, "This is just a way of finding your identity in the cat god." "Like Christians with their God?" Beau asked. "Exactly." Oscar answered. "Why do you think I wear my mother's necklace everyday?" "Well, alright, I think that's understandable." Beau replied, "But, do you think that the cat god appreciates you killing and draining these people? Because, I thought the cat god was like Bastet, loving, caring, loves music and dancing." "Heh, shows what you know, don't it?" Troy answered Beau with a smirk, "This isn't just any cat god, this is the loa of Louisiana Voodoo and animal-and-human mutation. His name is Vandredi, which is Friday in Haitian, because of the fact that he only appears on a Friday night, like Baron Samedi on Saturday. He's, apparently, a sucker when it comes to offerings of dismembered human flesh and organs, since he's a cannibalistic god who's very much like the Louisiana version of Vlad the Impaler. Believe me when I say, he's... kind of like Sekhmet, I guess? But, much, much worse." Beau, obviously, had chills go down his spine when Troy told him about the cat god, who's, apparently, named Vandredi. No doubt that he was almost frightened out of his mind, but shook it off, thinking about how silly it must be for a muscular man like him being scared of some figment of someone's imagination. But he remembered something that made his eyes wide, "By god, tonight's Friday night." "Then we might as well get started." Troy replied. They got up from their seats and began gathering up body parts of the guests, even draining their blood from their veins into buckets. After they cleaned up the blood and placed the body parts in trash bags, they end up going inside the secret passage under the staircase, and towards the alter of Vandredi, with Beau following behind. When they got there, they placed the flesh and organs on the alter, and pours the blood into a goblet so that he might have something to drink. After the cult brought the offerings and went along back out, Beau decided to look at the Voodoo artifacts brought by Oscar, and decided to pick one up and fiddle with it a bit before hearing a ghostly, otherworldly voice which seemed to have came from either every which way, or inside Beau's mind. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Beau looked around, and looked up at the feline face of the cat god statue, which looked as if it's staring down at him if it wasn't for the fact that it's facing the entry. Beau isn't easy to scare, but he was uneasy. "Jesus!" He shudders before putting the item down and left. The next day, the families and friends of the apparent guests of Moonscar Mansion began to worry about their loved ones being missing for quite some time, the haven't called them or let them know that their safe. As for the two men who went out fishing that night, they too disappeared without a trace, probably snuffed out by Snakebite Scruggs. He gets greatly disturbed when folks mess up his hunt for Big Mona. Police were called to check the place, but Oscar and Beau just stated that their still fast asleep since the football game aired last night. But, as the men in blue left and Oscar shut the door, Oscar and Beau looked at each other. "You think they'll figure out what happened?" Beau asked. "I dunno," Oscar answered, "but it's only a matter of time when they'll finally send in Mystery Inc. Then, that's when me and the cult will finally teach those bastards and bitches a lesson." With that, Oscar went upstairs, walked inside his room, and stared out his bedroom window, petting his black cat, Pepper, plotting his bitter sweet revenge. Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading part one of my brand new series, I worked all weekend long on this story since stories like this only happens on the weekend. If you enjoy this, please, leave a comment down below and tell me what you think! And remember, part two is coming soon, so please be patient. Thank you, and sweet dreams.Category:Part 1 Category:Scooby Doo Category:FanFiction Category:Fan-made Category:Fanonpasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Monsters Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Death Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Long pasta Category:Part 2 coming soon Category:We need comments!